Looney Night at the House of Mouse
by ColorfulFandomWriter
Summary: Written by me and LonerGirl1012. What happens if two of Warner Bros' mascotts go to Disney's hottest club for the night? There will be slash mentioned in so abit of a crossover with Animaniacs. Read and Review! T for swearing


" Daffy, will ya stop fidgeting? we are just going to the House of Mouse as guests." Bugs Bunny said, for what felt like, the fifteenth time in the last few minutes. His friend ( and slight rival.) Daffy Duck messing with his hair feathers abit. Turning his green eyes to the rabbit, the ebony avian said "I have the right to look good."

" You honestly think any of of the non single Disney girls that are of age will go for you?" his friend asked dryly with a blank look.

Daffy huffs at that and crosses his arms as he mutters, "Well it doesn't hurt to dream ya know."Both friends turned a corner before spotting the tall building with the sign that screamed Disney 'The House of Mouse'. The Warner bro toons soon went up to the building. Just feeling eyes on them as they walked inside. As they walked in, Daffy instantly spotted his Disney counterpart, shaking every guest's hand as they came by.

The ivory male then saw them, walking over with a "Glad you two could come." He looked to Daffy as he said "surprised you came." Daf just jerked a thumb at the bunny next to him, saying bluntly with his lisp getting in the way "Blame thisth fillithsteen."Bugs rolls his eyes at the black duck." Well! Welcome to my club." Donald said shaking their hands with a smile, adding as he said "Me and my two pals Panchito and Jose are going to do a show later."

Daffy looked panicked as he asked warily "That gun nut of a rooster doesn't have his pistols does he?" he remembered almost getting shot by him on the set of 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' once. The guy had gone only for supporting his friends (since he wasn't in the movie. ) and had accidentally shot Daffy when he was boredly twirling his guns! it took a hour to find the Looney Tune's bill!

Donald though tells him in reassurance, "Oh don't worry. Jose made him leave them at home tonight."

" You bet I did amigo." a Portuguese voice sounded, gaining the three's attention to two of the other caballeros walking over, Panchito pouting as Serape draped over his shoulders in comfort as the red bird muttered in had relieved Daffy." There is a god. Thanksth " the duck said hugging the shorter bird gratefully, but quickly let go when he saw Panchito give him a dark was soon gone when Jose elbows him in the gut and gives him a stern look.

" Você se comporta com o senhor! Era apenas um abraço." he hissed in warning, his lover pouting again as he grumbled under his breathe before they headed out of the they did, they saw how busy the place they heard all the guests talking about Bugs and Daffy coming to the club tonight, seemed to be the talk of every conversation."Wow, seems we're the talk of the place." Daffy says to Bugs as he looks around 

" Gee, two toons from Warner Bros. -Disney's Rival- come to their club.." the grey and white rabbit stated as they went to a table, Jose and Panchito going the otherway " YES we'll be the talk of the night."

"But we were invited." his friend said with a quirked brow as he frowned in confusion. Adding with a shrug " I also don'th thsee anyone having a problem." in fact, the avian saw alot of the kid characters wave at them with a smile, as well as the 'Disney junior' characters too ... Well, some of them.

Most of them though...well, it could've been worse. They looked up when Goofy came over... Well, actually he had slipped on one of Baloo's banana peels and slid into Bugs and Daffy's table. The two toons wincing in sympathy as the former asked, looking over the side of the table at the ebony dog "You alright doc?"

"Yup! " The goof replied gleefully, standing up as if nothing happened, getting a notepad and pencil as he said "What you two like to drink for starters?"The duck was quick to order a strawberry shake, eyes sparkling. 

Oh boy did he like their shakes. Before you all get confused on how. Donald once got one to go, took it to a neutral toon spot in ToonTown, and had the mallard try it to shut him up about Rocket's Shakes made the best shakes... Now Daffy was in love with them! Blame Donald Duck! Rolling his ebony eyes, Bugs just said "No thanks Goofy. I'll just have carrots if it's possible."

Daffy facepalmed as Goofy smiled with a nod, heading off. The ebony fowl wasn't surprised at that. "Bugsth, musth you always have to eat those nasty thingsth everywhere?" He asked his best friend blankly with the same expression on his face. Bugs just raises a brow at the duck. Wasn't his fault the duck hated his veggies like a bratty duckling. Which kinda amused the rabbit... Giving him a devious idea. Oh what was his plan? 

We soon find out after Goofy dropped off their order. snatching the shake, Bugs said "How about you try carrots before this shake huh?"

" Bugs, not thisth again." Daffy whined as he drooped in his chair,blushing as he looked around. He was drawn first, and Bugs always seemed to be the 'big brother' of the two. Making him eat veggies..in a embarrassing chastising way! Daf was going to kill his best friend if he continued on with this bid tonight. Bugs seems to smirk at that. He waved the carrot abit as he asked "Welll?" he held it closer to his friend..who just hissed at it, saying "Away you demon item!".

Boy what a stubborn duck. Rolling his eyes, the younger Looney Tune put his friend's shake down, before quickly tickling the duck.

Sticking the carrot in his bill when the older started to laugh. 

Oh boy. Daffy blinked in surprise, glaring at his so-called friend as he bit down on the carrot, forcing himself to swallow. Gagging at the taste before saying with a snarl "You're desthpicable." he then snatched his shake, drinking it with a pout as his friend just smiled smugly as the lights dimmed for a cartoon to play.

Much to everyone's surprise it was a Bugs and Daffy cartoon... The one where Elmer was then hunted by the two in the end.

Now this was surprising. Which doubled when they heard some Disney villains and some heroes laughing. Where they even get these old cartoons?! The lights then went back to their brightness, people applauding at what they saw.

" Bugsth." Daffy turned to his friend questionly " did that just'th happen?" 

Bugs turns to him saying, "I think it just did Daf." Both rabbit and mallard then head backstage to ask some questions. What kind of questions you ask? Yes, like where they got 'Rabbit Fire' from,those were supposed to be in the warner bros vault until another rerun…. Oh boy. Arriving backstage past the curtain next to the stage, Bugs was the first to ask " Yo Mick, where you get the cartoon?"

The american icon looked to them, smiling as he asked sheepishly " didn't like the surprise?"

"Just surprised is all." Bugs tells him honestly. He then repeated his question, asking how they got the cartoons. To which Mickey replied he got them from Donald, who then explained some puppy kids in trenchcoats (they were trying to be mysterious and hidden he figured.) Gave him the cartoons. In Fact, the three kids were in the club right now. Bugs and Daffy shared a blank look, they only knew three puppy dog kids, that would go out past their bedtime. And so they head out to search for these puppies. 

Meanwhile at one table,we see three puppy siblings looking around. The taller and older one , Yakko, was leaning back in the tall chair as he said " So far so good sibs. Uncs Daf and Bugs seem to have liked the surprise."

" And the food here is great." The shorter male and middle child it seemed , Wakko, said in between bites as he looked around. And then the youngest and only female of the siblings, Dot, noticed that Bugs and Daffy were looking around. With a yelp, the youngest warner sibling pulled her brothers under the table to hide. Right before their uncles walked past their hiding spot. 

Whew! Once the older toons were gone, the warner siblings came out of hiding. Sighing in relief they weren't caught... Atleast they thought so before Bugs and Daffy appear suddenly from behind them with stern glares.

Crap! The oldest toon trick in the book too!They're so doomed!

Yakko then smiled as he said coyly "heeey Uncs! " he chuckled nervously "Fancy seeing you here."

Bugs and Daffy just frowned as the latter said " you three are so grounded." 

What?! Oh come on! The Warner brothers and sister groaned, sinking into their seats as they pouted. Bugs and Daffy sat next to them as another cartoon came on. But as it did, Wakko spotted a large figure sneak something into that red rooster nearby's food. Said rooster taking a bite as he watched the cartoon of Donald's. Tilting his head abit, the red hat wearing toon thought 'what was that? and what character is that big?' he looked around as the lights came on, the cartoon having ended.

"Umm... Uncle Daffy?" Wakko turned to the duck, but stopped when they heard retching nearby from the table near them. Panchito having lost his dinner. 

What the?!  
Daffy looked closer as he asked suspiciously "Hey, what got him sick? didn't he, Jose and Donald have a show in a few minutes?" the mallard and his rabbit pal went after Jose and Panchito, as the former rushed his lover backstage to hopefully find out what happened. Yakko, Wakko and Dot following. Few minutes later, after Von Drake had given the rooster some medicine, they soon found out that Panchito was having a allergic to Mushrooms.. which he didn't have in his burger. Now that was odd. How was he getting a reaction to something that wasn't even in his food?... Or added without him knowing! Wakko suddenly remembered that figure and said "I saw a large figure sneak some into his food during the cartoon." Everyone looked at him.

"What figure?" Donald asked him darkly, no one made his friend sick and gets away with it. But sadly, his dark look scared the younger male to much for him to speak. 

Not good… Bugs pulled the avian away from the kid, saying dryly " Tone down your vendetta thinkin' doc. You're scaring your witness."

Donald blinks at that before looking sheepish and says, "Sorry."He then groaned in agitation, pulling his hair as he said " we need a new act and quick or the house of mouse is shut down!" The Looney Tunes shared a confused look, but Bugs had a suggestion, and he made it. Him and Daffy be the act, doing a disney scene of their choice... Yes, they like some disney movies alright. One in particular being their favorite.

Few minutes later finds Mickey on stage introducing Bugs and Daffy, reacting a scene from 'Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the black pearl.'. The stage gaining the look of the sword maker's shop.

Then lo and behold, Daffy -dressed as Jack sparrow- appeared with Bugs dressed as Will turner.

The crowd's interests peaked as the two began to act out the scene. Well, all but one... Pete grumbled as he watched the scene play out . Damnit! He thought his plan would have worked this time!. On stage; Daffy and Bugs were having a blast. Adding a there own twist it seemed as Daffy waved a hand in front of his beak, stepping away from Bugs as he said " ugh! Mate you have carrot breathe."

" Better than fish breathe, pirate." 'Will' said with a taunt, smirking. This made the audience snicker. 

Daffy scowled as he said " oh you are gonna lose a foot mate." He swung his sword at his friend. Bugs ducked though and uses his sword. 

"Oh ho! I hit a nerve?" he teased with a laugh, ducking when his friend swung again. A Few more clashes and the two took a bow after Daffy was 'knocked out cold'. The other guests clapping at how amazing the show was. It was really good. " That was fun." Daf said as they went backstage, the ebony duck taking the dreadlock wig off.

"Sorry if I hit a nerve on the fish breathe thing, Daffy." Bugs said as he side hugged his friend close. Daffy though wasn't bothered as he side hugs him back. "You're a good Jack Sparrow by the way." his friend said with a chuckle as Mickey and Donald came over to them, the latter shaking their hands as he said "Thanks for the show guys."

"Happy to help doc." the bunny replied before catching Dot when she pounced onto him for a hug. 

Awww!  
" Yo! Wakko figured out who that large figure that poisoned Panchito was." Yakko said as he and Wakko came over, the latter holding up a picture of Pete.

Donald looked to Mickey, asking darkly " Can I please have at that big palooka?" His friend gave him a stern look as a answer. He didn't want Donald to do something stupid... Which was alot. But, he did have to handle pete it's the question on how. Tantor and all the other guests had thrown him out already. As the mouse thought up a idea, bugs and Daffy shared a look as the latter whispered " did you bring your mallet?"

" Never leave home without it " the bunny replied with a smirk. Oh boy, what were they planning?  
We soon will find out as they left the backstage area, telling Mickey they will handle things for them. Which of course gave Mickey a feeling in his gut. And it wasn't a good one! Out of worry, the rodent went and followed them. Few seconds later, Mickey saw his friends approach Pete, the mouse straining to hear what they were saying.

Sadly all he got was " you have no proof it was me, ha!"

" we do Mac, and be lucky it wasn't Donald going after you." Daffy said with a scoff. Pete laughed, the fat feline saying " like I'm scared of that quacking shrimp!" He then cackled abit as he added " like his friends would even let him go attacking people." The two Looney Tune leaders then shared a smirk, Bugs saying " I didn't hear a friend attacking people for him. Did you Daff?"

" nope! "Daffy said with a sadistic grin. 

Oh crap…..  
Mickey covered his eyes, hearing the ruckus before a scream and a window being broke was heard. Once it was silent. The Disney icon uncovered his eyes, only to facepalm at the damage... THAT will cost money to replace! Sighing, Mickey went over to Daffy and Bugs who were looking smug at kicking the guy out. 

Damn were they good! Hi fiving, the friends said " not a bad job."

" You know that costs money to fix right?" Mickey asked dryly, gaining the two toons' attention. They shrugged helplessly with sheepish grins after they surveyed the damage. Bugs leaned on his mallet as he asked " you take checks mouse?"

" or cash?" Daffy added nervously.

The mouse infront of them just sighed, waving them off as he said " no, we can handle it. Call it a thanks for taking care of Pete." This made Daffy let out a sigh of relief. He, Bugs, the warners ( who had come over having heard the screaming, seeing the aftermath. ) perked up when the owner of the House of Mouse said " Just next time don't wreck anything when coming here." The mouse then chuckled out " though, this night has been abit more crazy than it has for a few months."

Mickey watched as the Looney Tunes side hugged, taking a bow as they said at once " happy to help!"

Yeah, it had been a looney night at the house of mouse. And they hoped for more.

The end.

Me: OK! This was co-written with my DA sister LonerGir6891 or, as she is called on Fanfiction, LonerGirl1012! Say hi sis.

LonerGirl: Heya! Quick Disclaimer and A translation before we have to run from Pete. What Jose said was 'You behave yourself! It was just a hug!'.

Me: And We don't own anyone! They belong to Disney and Warner Bros- *sees Pete* Vamonos! *grabs Madison and we bolt from the Disney villain.*

Pete: Get back here you two!


End file.
